Kid Icarus Uprising: Hearts in love
by williamshay2000
Summary: The war is finally over and Palutena is hosting a party. When Pit and Viridi are at the party Pit does somthing stupid and embarraces them both. PitxViridi


With one final blast Hades was destroyed and the world was at peace, Pit flew off into the sky wondering what would happen next.

Back in Skyworld

"Hey Lady Palutena"

"Yes Pit"

"Now that the world is at peace what will happen now" Pit asked.

"Well tomorrow evening I will be hosting a little get together?"

"That's cool who`s coming"

"Well let`s see Dark Pit, Poseidon, Phosphora, Magnus, Arlon, Dyntos, etc.., and of course, Viridi"

"Why did you say Viridi`s name like that"

"I don`t know what you're talking about Pit" she explained. "Is there a problem"

"No not at all" Pit quickly left the room so no one would see him blush.

At that moment Pit, Palutena, and the centurions began to prepare for the party.

...

"Mistress Viridi are you ready to go" said Arlon the wise

"No I need more time and where did Phosphora go" A bolt of lightning comes flying from the bathroom.

"I got you some hair spray and your new green dress; "you're going to look stunning"

"You sure maybe we shouldn`t go"

"Relax you`ll be fine" Phosphora interrupted.

"Ok maybe your right mean I did help stop Hades after all, this is my reward right" asked Viridi.

"Oh you just want to see"

Slap!

"Keep your voice down someone might hear you"

"Fine, Shesh someone likes to keep quiet" Phosphora mumbled.

...

Guest began to arrive after dark some a little dressed up. (Mostly tiny changes)

"What do you think of my tunic Pitto" Pit asked

"How long will it take to get through your thick skull, stop calling me that" Dark Pit said. (With anger)

"If you need me I`ll be with Phosphora by the dance floor" Dark Pit said.

"Wait, why her" Pit wondered to himself.

"Hey isn`t that Viridi, wait why is she coming over here, she is probably coming to beat me up, uh got to hide but where uh"

"Hey Pit" Viridi said

"Oh hey Viridi didn`t see you there hehe" Pit exclaimed.

"Nice save dork, I saw you looking right at me" Viridi said.

"Oh well what do you think of my new tunic it`s my favorite" Pit asked

"I like" Viridi responded

In the distance Dark Pit and Phosphora watch the two chat and wonder what they are saying.

"Do you think he`ll ever realize it" said Phosphora

"Not likely, I think I need to take of this myself" Dark Pit walks over to lady Palutena and whispers something in her later a slow song begins and people jump onto the dance while Viridi watches as if jealous, and Pit knows she wants to dance.

In an act of kindness Pit asked Viridi expecting to get pulverized "would you like to dance"

"Yes I would love that" Viridi said with a smile on her face.

At that very moment he was glad Lady Palutena had taught how to dance or he would be toast. The two walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance like all the other duos.

"Hey Pit"

"Yeah Viridi"

"I need to tell something"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooo ooooo" At that moment Pit slipped pushing Viridi into the desert table getting cake onto her new dress and Pit`s new tunic everyone broke into laughter, except Pit, Viridi, and the disappointed Palutena. Viridi turned red, her eyes watered up and she quickly teleported out of there. Phosphora soon came back from Viridi`s temple and told Pit she wasn`t there and Pit could only think of one place she could be.

"Lady Palutena I need to use the power of flight but I need to be in control" Pit yelled half way across the room.

"Got to go make out I mean make up with Viridi" Palutena chuckled.

"Huh" Pit blushed.

"Nothing, activating the power of flight" At that moment Pits wing began to glow and he soared right through the window shattering it in the progress.

"Sorry" Pit yelled.

"You're fixing that angle boy" Palutena said.

...

Next to the statue of Pit that was built upon the hill where the final blast that destroyed Hades sat the crying Viridi embarrassed as she looked at her new green dress with cake all over it.

"Tonight sniff… was supposed sniff… to be sniff…. the perfect night" Viridi cried.

Pit soon saw the statue with a minute left to fly he said "got to hurry" His wings glowed and zoomed faster, but then he went too far and plummeted into the ocean as Viridi looked over the cliff wondering what she could have heard. She saw something moving to the shore. She then saw Pit walk out of the water and she smiled to see him here.

"Hey Viridi" Pit said sounding ashamed.

"Hey Pit"

"I`m sorry things turned out so bad I never meant for that to happen"

"It`s okay Pit" Viridi noticed cake stains all over his tunic.

"Oh no Pit, your new tunic it`s ruined" Viridi exclaimed.

"That's not what`s important here, what matters is if you're alright" Pit explained.

"I`m fine, thank you Pit" Viridi moves over to Pit and hugs him and then looks to see him hugging back.

"Pit" Viridi cries.

She then stands up on her toes and kisses him. When she finishes she apologizes only to hear Pit,

"Don`t, I love you Viridi"

"Oh Pit"

The moonlight shinning in her eyes they both lean for a kiss, a passionate kiss that's last what seems forever. At long last Viridi breaks the kiss and begins to speak.

"Pit, in the chaos vortex after you defeated the chaos kin and saved Dark Pit…"

"What Viridi" Pit asked with concern.

"I thought you were going to die same with the battle with Hades I was so worried, I thought I lost you"

"Don`t worry Viridi I`m not going anywhere"

They leaned in and made lip contact. Pit stroked her hair between his fingers while she put her hands behind his neck. _Clap Clap._ Dark Pit stood there clapping. Both Pit and Viridi began to blush at once.

"Aww look at the new couple" Dark Pit said

"Pitto" Pit exclaimed

"Don`t call me that"

"Ever heard of privacy" Viridi yelled.

A beam of surrounded Dark Pit and he was gone.

"We should head back to" Pit said.

"Can you fly us there?"

"Viridi, you know I can`t fly by myself"

"I`ll help you Pit my love" At that moment Pit`s wings glowed with a greenish color. He grabbed Viridi`s hand threw in the air and caught her. As they flew higher and higher Viridi loved it more and more. "No wonder Pit loves this so much" she thought to herself.

"Hey Viridi" Pit said.

"Yes Pit" Viridi answered.

"I love you Viridi, with all my heart"

"Me too"

And so the two leaned in for a kiss as the flew through the night sky love guiding them back to the party where everyone congratulated the new couple.

THE END


End file.
